Miscommunication
by Archaeologist
Summary: Will Arthur and Merlin ever be friends? A series of drabbles with shifting POVs


**Title:** Miscommunication  
**Warnings:** none other than spoilers for first season; takes place very early in the season. A bit fluffy, sort of.  
**Characters:** Merlin, Arthur, Gwen  
**Rating:** G  
**Wordcount:** 13 x 100  
**Summary:** Will Arthur adn Merlin ever be friends? A series of drabbles with shifting POVs  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; They and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No credits have changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**Notes:** I'm not British so sorry about the mess. I did try and look up British slang. Really! Unbetaed as always so all mistakes are mine. I've been experimenting with POVs.

* * *

**Prat – Merlin's POV**

"Prat...," Merlin muttered darkly.

Ever since he'd been assigned Arthur's bloody manservant, Prince Prat had been ordering him around, piling on chore after filthy chore, never giving him a moment's rest.

Gwen was right. Prince or no, Arthur was a demanding, arrogant bully and a right horse's arse.

Now, the unfeeling git had shoved him. On purpose. Unbalanced, Merlin has slipped hard into a disgusting puddle of horse piss and rubbish.

Merlin waited for insults but Arthur wasn't even looking at him, just staring at the rider-less horse that had nearly run them down. Then turning, Arthur snapped, "You idiot!"

**Pathetic – Arthur's POV**

Merlin looked so pathetic lying there. The half-wit had been his typical clumsy self. The rough clatter of hoof-beats should have clued his manservant into the threat of a runaway horse. Any knight worth his salt would have known. But instead of stepping aside, he'd kept chattering on about whatever nonsense country boys talk of, walking straight into danger.

Arthur shoved him out of the way, of course. But the fool tripped over his own feet and ended up, smelly and affronted, in a puddle of piss.

It should have been funny but Merlin could have gotten himself killed. Idiot!

**Could it be? – Merlin's POV**

Arthur was scowling down at him, looking furious. "Are you completely mental?"

Merlin didn't say anything. Once, he'd thought they might have become friends but now he realized he'd just been a fool.

So he waited for Arthur's scowls to turn into laughter, into insults, waited for the prat to bring his friends around. Make fun of the poor country bumpkin sitting in horse piss. A good long laugh at Merlin's expense.

Instead, Arthur squatted down, started to reach for him, looking him over as if checking for injuries, as if he really cared.

It has to be a trick.

**Keeping up appearances – Arthur's POV**

When Merlin didn't say anything, Arthur thought that maybe he'd shoved him too hard and cracked his skull on the cobblestones. The boy had a hard head but even simpletons could be hurt.

He started to reach for him, checking for injuries when Merlin jerked back. "I'm fine."

"Can you stand?" Arthur couldn't keep the concern out of his voice. Merlin was a fool but he was beginning to think of him as more than just a servant. Of course, he couldn't let Merlin know that.

Realizing there was a crowd gathering, Arthur stood, crossed his arms, frowned exasperation.

"Idiot."

**Never friends – Merlins' POV**

So there it was. The prat insulting him again. Why'd he ever think that Arthur might turn into someone he could respect, become friends with in time?

Guess he was an idiot after all.

Angry, Merlin scrambled to his feet, dripping filthy liquids everywhere. He wasn't hurt, not really, but for just a moment, when they had been walking down the alleyway, talking together, he'd hoped, felt a connection between them. The Dragon said they were two sides of the same coin but now Merlin realized the Dragon was just mental.

Arthur and him as friends? Never going to happen.

**Almost friends – Arthur's POV**

Where did the idiot think he was going? Arthur wanted to catch up with his obviously annoyed manservant and give him a piece of his mind or at least clue him in to the rights and wrongs of Court. Didn't Merlin realize that Arthur couldn't be seen treating him differently than the other servants under his command? At least in public?

Apparently not.

But he couldn't scramble after him. The Prince of Camelot trailing a disobedient, stupid, mouthy buffoon? Never!

So instead, he stood there, frowning thunderbolts, muttering under his breath, looking suitably Royal, watching an almost-friend walk away.

Damn.

**Need a wash – Merlins' POV**

Most people were giving Merlin a wide berth. He didn't blame them. The stench was unbelievable but until he could get washed – and Gaius would never let him into his room smelling like this – he'd have to put up with it.

He headed for the town pump. Pouring a few buckets of water over his head would get most of the smell out; then he could head back for a thorough wash.

Gwen was already waiting for him, trying not to laugh. He had to admit once he was clean, it would be pretty funny. If only Arthur wasn't such an ass.

**At a distance – Arthur's POV**

The idiot had gathered another crowd of onlookers, who were watching the whole spectacle from a respectable distance.

He could see Merlin struggling to get clean of horse piss and filth. Gwen, ever-dependable, was pouring water over his head and trying valiantly to keep out of the way of the mess.

Even from afar, it was clear that Merlin had regained his sense of humor. That comical grin of his was plastered all over his face. Gwen was shaking her head, her laughter echoing up the castle walls.

Envious, Arthur tried to ignore it. A Prince was above such things.

**Still confused – Merlins' POV**

"I saw what happened." Gwen was still giggling as they strode back toward Merlin's room. "It was a good thing Arthur was there."

Merlin stopped abruptly, confused. "The prat pushed me into a puddle of piss and then called me an idiot. You may have gotten a laugh out of it but he did it deliberately." He frowned down at his hands. "He hasn't changed at all. He's still a bully."

It hurt to remember the arrogant look on Arthur's face but maybe it was for the best. At least he knew now that they could never be friends.

"Merlin…."

**Trying to ignore – Arthur's POV**

Arthur knew that Merlin wouldn't be attending him any time soon. Although he thought the idiot would be sulking for a while, he also knew that washing off horse piss and whatever other filth lurking in that puddle wouldn't be easy or quick.

So, when he got back from drills, he was astonished to find Merlin puttering around, doing his chores – poorly.

Merlin might be the worst manservant ever but at least he seemed to have cleaned himself up; there was no foul stench following his every move.

The idiot was also grinning at him.

Without thinking, Arthur grinned back.

**Finally figured it out – Merlins' POV**

Arthur looked almost approachable when he smiled. But as Merlin's grin grew wider, the prat suddenly shook himself and turned that smile into a mocking glare. Apparently, princes weren't supposed to joke with their manservants, at least not obviously. Merlin hoped that would change in time. And he'd have to thank Gwen a thousand times if it did.

Arthur's voice turned sarcastic. "Diving practice over? There were a few puddles you missed."

"Yes, well, the prat who pushed me left and I couldn't find anyone to take his place." He'd been a fool but not any more. Not about this.

**Someone to laugh with – Arthur's POV**

Arthur missed this, the cheeky nonsense of his country bumpkin, his half-witted idiot manservant. He sat down, putting his feet up, said airily, "I'm surprised. I'm sure half of Camelot would be glad to volunteer. You do fall over your feet so well."

With a fanciful flourish and a snap of the cleaning rag still in his hand, Merlin bowed low, so low that his absurd neckerchief touched the floor. "I live to serve, Sire." And then rising, he sent him another wide grin.

Arthur tried not to laugh. "Court Jester, I think, if you ever tire of tormenting me."

**Someone to serve all his days – Merlin's POV**

This felt good somehow, right. Maybe the Dragon wasn't completely mental. Maybe Gwen had opened his eyes. Maybe Arthur wasn't such a prat after all.

"Court Jester? I think the title of 'Worst Manservant Ever' suits me better, don't you?"

Arthur snorted softly. "Oh, Merlin, don't ever change."

"Although 'Idiot' works just as well."

That did it. Arthur began to laugh, choking out, "You're _my_ idiot. Don't you forget it."

"Never!"

Grinning, at that moment, Merlin knew. The Dragon was right. Their destinies, their futures were entwined. And that was how it should be.

Two sides of the same coin.

_The end_


End file.
